


The Unstopped Clock

by Felidominus



Category: Sora no Method | Celestial Method
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Shooting Stars, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidominus/pseuds/Felidominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up with an idea is a dangerous thing. Waking up and typing those fragments of dreams down is even more dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unstopped Clock

It was a very small town. Less than ten thousand people lived in the houses on the streets lined with well groomed trees and shrubbery. This town, she'd lived there once before, many years before when she was a child. The scenery was familiar but different. That thing hanging over the lake was new.

Silver and white and black in patterns which weren't exactly patterns, the saucer hung over the picturesque lake like a giant floating donut. It stayed there stationary, not making a sound, just floating in the sky above the water. The townsfolk, after the initial shock, had become accustomed to it. More than accustomed to it. It became yet another part of the quaint scenery of their town. Another way to lure tourists to their village in the mountains not too far from the largest town. A city with everything a girl could want.

_Except for her._ Shione thought as she gazed out the window of the bus she rode into town each day for class. She frowned at the scenery again. Her reflection mocked her in the window pane. _Where has my smile gone?_ she thought. _Oh right, she stole that too._

_She_ , for what it's worth, was on the other side of town gazing up at the saucer and avoiding work. The house her parents owned in this town had seen better days. Less dormant days. Days where her mother had smiled while cleaning, unlike the frown on Nonoka's face. Dust was everywhere. She chased it down with her cloth and murdered it where it hid in corners in bunnies. Working her way around the boxes filled with the objects which she'd gathered throughout her "life" in the big city, Nonoka cleaned her room as best she could. The word for the day was "livability" rather than completing the job.

"Dinner's ready!" her Father's voice called up to her from the kitchen below.

"I'll be right down," Nonoka says smiling. It wasn't everyday that her father cooked, since his job caused him to work long hours at the office and this was one of those special days that she'd treasured. A day like her childhood. But... somewhat different.

In a somewhat different place, the abandoned observatory near the lake, Noel smiles. It was that day, that promised day. She'd come back after all these years. The girl who had, with her friends, changed the world. Only... she didn't know it.

Of course, on the bus Shione didn't know it. She was blissfully unaware that the route she was on would take her to a head-on collision with fate. How could she? She was on a bus travelling a set route like she had for so many years before, the only difference was the weather and the songs playing through her headphones. The bus rocked back and forth as it rolled through the winding hills between the city and the village, the short miles fading away as it came closer and closer to the lakeshore station before turning back again to take another load of passengers the opposite direction. The path must be like that of a strangely squatted sideways eight.

The two eggs cooked sunny-side up on the plate appeared like a sideways eight on her plate when Nonoka arrived in the kitchen for dinner. Her father, who had cooked for her in the years after her mother passed away, called breakfast his specialty. Nonoka thought it was the only thing he could cook, but didn't say anything. Her father's breakfast was special. A link to the childhood that she'd driven into the corners of her mind. Hidden in the dark places, never to be looked at again.

Shione, for that matter, looked at her past often. Those days shone in her memory, unlike the drab, gray days she felt stuck in now. The silver, white and black of the saucer meant something different to her. The lines and patterns appeared when her friend deserted her. So long ago, but the pain of the betrayal still stung deep in her heart. Even the friends she'd had beside her, Kohaku and the others, weren't enough. No one could replace her. No one could be the only girl she really loved. There was no one else like Nonoka.


End file.
